


who even knows anymore

by Katsudamn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayaneki, Just rambling about different ideas for this ship I guess, Kind of rant-ish, M/M, Please Kill Me, Smh if I have an idea here you want an actual fic for just let me know, Why am I even bothering tagging, i don't know what this is, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn/pseuds/Katsudamn
Summary: stupid stuff related to Ayato and Kaneki. Possibly other cast members as needed. No real pov. Just kind of... Fic ideas idk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me for this nonsense

okay let's try this I guess

TG series (not :re) fic ideas for Ayato/Kaneki with respective ages, (16 & 20).

  * One sided affection from Ayato that simply brings on more self loathing
  * Idk Ayato having to be forced to work at Anteiku to pay for the window he broke kidnapping Kaneki (bonus points bc Ayato's well versed in coffee from working at Anteiku at a young age even though he hates coffee [cause it smells bad])
  * Kaneki finding Ayato having a nervous breakdown up on a hard to reach ledge of Aogiri and having to try to get him down
  * Tatara forcing Ayato and Kaneki to work together as equals, not with one as the other's sub



:Re bs I guess (that rhymes. Just say it out loud.) with their respective ages (18 & 22)

  * Ayato and Kaneki suit shopping for Goat
  * Kaneki can't tie a tie. Ayato can. Ayato can tie a tie very well. In which Kaneki totally sucks at anything related to actually trying to look attractive and Ayato has to school him in how to dress to kill in a stupid white suit.
  * Kaneki finding the messenger bag Ayato takes somewhere once a week every week and discovering it's full of books & study materials and that Ayato's actually smarter than he lets on (idk just what I think he does when they mention he disappears [especially because those weeks line up with midterms and finals])
  * Ayato and Kaneki actually starting to get along as co-execs of goat
  * Ayato. Making goat puns. To try to hit on Kaneki. Of course Kaneki doesn't appreciate his humor.
  * Ayato and Kaneki bothering the other members of their team by either being extremely affectionate or faking a murderous rage between the two of them
  * Ayato shows Kaneki fun things to do in off hours. (As you can assume, this is probably NSFW or fluffy it could go either way).
  * Kaneki trains Ayato in stamina. Ayato helps Kaneki run sprints, but it turns into more stamina training. (Guess what stamina training is though).
  * Ayato revealing that he, like Kaneki, has never been in a romantic relationship. They both give their own individual reasons, and end up staring at each other like "okay, so when are we gonna give up and just date each other" "but that's gay" "you're gay" "well yeah but" "you're already arguing with me that means you've gotta be the wife" "WHY AM I THE WIFE" "you have prettier hair than me" "that'sactuallyreallysweet"
  * Kaneki forcing Ayato to go to school with him.



Non-Cannon compliant

  * Ayato, (18) is a student at a prestigious preforming arts college and is top of his class. He flunks near every other class, like math, but does well in areas related to arts. Kaneki, on the other hand (aged down to be 18), attends the same school, but fails in art related studies compared to the other students and excels in academics. Student advisors pair them together for tutoring, and all hell ensues across campus.
  * It's murder week in college. The rules are simple. You get assigned a name with a plastic knife. You have to "kill" the person, but you cannot kill them while they're naked. You collect the knife and name of your victims, and murder their intended target as well. This continues on and on and on. Ayato, the first freshman winner of murder week and ultimately the "most deadly to have ever been in this school" eventually murders his way up to the top until only two are left. Him and Kaneki. It's all out warfare as the two young men with odd hair colors and ridiculously punk outfits do acrobatic stunts to avoid the other and their imminent murder.
  * Kaneki is a college student. Ayato is not. Kaneki is legal. Ayato is not. This leads to some very big issues for Ayato. Namely; a huge teenage libido. 
  * Musician AU where Kaneki is a virtuoso pianist, but Ayato is a violin prodigy. They're hired to play a duet at an event and they've never met each other but have read each other's interviews and hate each other already, though there's some very obvious sexual desire on both ends. In which Ayato has a gorgeous long ponytail.



**Author's Note:**

> If there's something you saw that you liked let me know and I'll write an actual fic for it


End file.
